Midwinter's Night
by Kirinenko
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que los muros de No.6 cayeron. Shion ha estado ocupado con su trabajo de intentar reconstruir todo mientras que Nezumi ha estado desaparecido. Este año, Shion desenterró algunas viejas tradiciones y está organizando la fiesta del Solsticio de Invierno. ¿Volverá Nezumi a tiempo para convertirlo en algo especial? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Yuki Seki

ID: 640655

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

¡Otro hermoso oneshot de No.6 para vosotros! El segundo que traduzco, por el momento. Porque no os quepa la menor duda de que hay más~ Pero por ahora, poco a poco.

Solo quiero decir que si la lectura es algo confusa porque salta de un personaje a otro sin más, lo siento mucho pero es el modo en el que está escrito el fanfic y, como decisión personal, desde que empecé a traducirlos opté por adaptar a cada autor y hacer la traducción con la misma organización que la del autor original. Más que nada para que no se pierde el estilo de cada uno de ellos, que considero que es muy importante.

Dicho eso no me entretengo más, ¡a disfrutarlo~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luz de las velas se reflejaba en el cristal y Shion miraba por la ventana de su casa, viendo las luces parpadear en la ciudad. Los nuevos generadores todavía estaban teniendo problemas y parecía haber un problema eléctrico que todavía no habían descubierto. El joven se pasó la mano por el pelo blanco y cerró los ojos durante un largo rato. Iba a ser una noche fría esta noche, pero…

En silencio, giró el pestillo de la ventana y la abrió un poco, como hacía cada noche, antes de meterse de vuelta en la habitación para echarle un vistazo a Haruo antes de finalmente ir hacia su propia cama.

Fue a la habitación de al lado, comprobando el medidor de temperatura antes de ponerse moverse hacia el lado de la cama. El chico de tres años estaba acurrucado de lado, con un abrazo alrededor de un harapiento oso de peluche que había sido un regalo de uno de los niños que solía vivir fuera de las murallas al que Shion enseñaba todos los sábados. A diferencia de su habitación, Shion se aseguró de que la ventana estaba bien cerrada y corrió la cortina más pesada hacia debajo de modo el amanecer no despertase al pequeño antes de que fuese la hora. Después de tranquilizarse a sí mismo de que Haruo estaba definitivamente bien, Shion salió de la habitación y se deslizó por el pasillo para comprobar a Lili y descubrió que su madre estaba colocando una de las mantas gruesas alrededor del cuerpo de la niña.

"¿Comprobando a los niños?" preguntó Karan a su hijo con una sonrisa afectuosa.

"Tú también" respondió Shion.

Karan se rio entre dientes "Si, pero yo soy una madre, está arraigado en mí"

Shion sonrió "Dije que cuidaría de ellos y no voy a incumplir mi palabra" dijo "Deberías descansar; dijiste que tenías mucho que hornear por la mañana"

A pesar de ser la madre de uno de los líderes más reconocidos de No.6, Karan todavía mantenía su panadería y se aseguraba de hornear siempre algo extra – especialmente en invierno para poder distribuirlo entre aquellos que lo necesitaban.

Karan sonrió suavemente, alzó una mano y alborotó los blancos mechones de su hijo "Descansaré en el momento en que tú lo hagas, Shion" dijo.

Shion tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse "Yo –"

"Lo sé" dijo Karan "Estás trabajando muy cerca de No.5 y algunas otras ciudades para tratar de organizar la reconstrucción. Tienes una reunión mañana por la mañana temprano, ¿no?"

Shion asintió "Seguridad Pública y Abastecimiento de Agua" dijo "pero no es tan temprano. A las nueve, creo, tendré que revisarlo de nuevo. Entonces veremos si podemos acabar las reparaciones del sistema eléctrico, de modo que todos puedan tener un calentador y luz para final de la semana"

Karan asintió "No olvides que estábamos planeando poner las luces y el árbol mañana" le recordó "Creo que Haruo y Lili se molestarían si te perdieses eso"

"Creo que todo estará arreglado así que habré terminado alrededor de las cinco, si no hay averías masivas en las reparaciones del sistema eléctrico" dijo Shion.

Karan se puso de puntillas y presionó los labios contra la frente de su hijo y le miró a los ojos rojos con una sonrisa afectuosa "Buenas noches, Shion" dijo.

"Buenas noches, mamá" respondió Shion y los dos se separaron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Un gruñido bajo resonó y el hombre de pelo oscuro se detuvo cuando un gran can salió de una de las pilas junto a la puerta de su antigua residencia. El perro no atacó, simplemente estaba plantado en frente de la puerta y le miraba torvamente, como diciendo que no iba a pasar por el umbral de la puerta esa noche.

Nezumi suspiró y miró al animal "Fuera" ordenó, haciendo un movimiento brusco con la mano para espantarlo "Vuelve con tu dueño. Estoy cansado y no tengo tiempo para esto en este momento"

No tenía ganas de entrar a su casa – parecía extrañamente tranquila a pesar de los cambios que habían ido aconteciendo tras los últimos tres años desde su encuentro con Elyurias. Y lo más importante que residía en esa casa ya no estaba allí pero, aun así, era el único lugar en el que pudo pensar para ir.

Los ojos de Nezumi se desviaron hacia la ciudad, sorprendido por los avances que se habían logrado en la reconstrucción a pesar de todos los problemas de los que seguía escuchando hablar.

"No esperaba volver a verte por aquí, Eve"

Nezumi se giró y arqueó una ceja al ver a Rikiga "¿Tienes algún problema con eso, viejo?" replicó.

Rikiga levantó las manos, los últimos tres años no habían sido amables con el pelo del hombre y estaba casi completamente calvo ahora.

"Por supuesto que no" dijo este "Naturalmente, por una compensación suficiente puedo darte su ubicación exacta y lo que tuvo para desayunar esta mañana"

"Sospecho que puedo descubrirlo yo solo y de manera gratuita" sonrió Nezumi "si quisiese volver a verle, en todo caso"

"¿No quieres?" el anciano pareció sorprenderse.

Nezumi no se dignó a contestar, su atención volvió hacia el perro que estaba bloqueándole el paso, si pateaba al perro o le causaba algún tipo de daño, Inukashi lanzaría a toda la jauría de perros sobre él y no quería tener que tratar de encontrar una vacuna para la rabia.

Sinceramente, cuando se trataba de eso, no era si realmente Nezumi quería o no ver a Shion – eso no hacía falta decirlo. La verdadera pregunta era si Shion querría o no ver a Nezumi.

"Buena suerte consiguiendo ver al actual líder de la ciudad" sonrió Rikiga.

"¿Qué?"

La palabra se escapó antes de que Nezumi pudiese parar.

"Así que _no_ lo sabes todo, después de todo" dijo Rikiga.

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" preguntó Nezumi.

"Shion se encuentra actualmente a la cabeza del Consejo de la Ciudad, fue elegido por las personas que viven en el Bloque Oeste y en No.6" dijo Rikiga "Te diré más pero es mejor para mí si me pagas por ello"

"Vete al infierno" dijo Nezumi simplemente y dirigió de nuevo su atención hacia el perro.

"Ve allí, haz eso" dijo Rikiga "Bueno, te conviene"

Le tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad a Nezumi el no ceder y entregar el dinero por la información que el viejo podía tener.

Un silbido hizo eco y la atención del perro se dirigió hacia la figura que emergió de las sombras.

"Inukashi" saludó Nezumi con desgana.

"Tu entusiasmo me abruma" dijo Inukashi con sequedad "¿Asumo que quieres entrar dentro?"

"Es mi habitación" dijo Nezumi "¿Qué estás haciendo tu perro aquí, de todos modos?"

"Shion lo pidió y me paga semanalmente para que mantenga a un perro guardián en tu casa para que estuviese aquí por si alguna vez volvías" dijo Inukashi "Supongo que no será necesario ya, ¿no?"

"¿Quién sabe?" Nezumi se encogió de hombros "Si me quedo, ¿vas a decirle a Shion que estoy de vuelta?"

Inukashi sonrió "Un poco de dinero de nada todas las semanas no va a matarle y mantendrá a mis perros alimentados"

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" dijo Nezumi, moviéndose hacia la puerta después de que el perro abandonase su puesto.

"¿Vas a decirle a Shion que estás de vuelta?" preguntó Inukashi.

"Tiene sus propias cosas de las que encargarse, tengo que vivir mi vida" dijo Nezumi.

"Se quedó con el niño" dijo Inukashi.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Nezumi.

"Ese mocoso que salvó cuando No.6 cayó a través del Bloque Oeste. Le envié al niño de nuevo con el perro y se quedó con él y el perro guardián" dijo Inukashi "Le llamó Haruo"

"¿Y esto me importa por?" inquirió Nezumi, consiguiendo desbloquear la puerta y abrirla.

"No sé si lo haces o no, pero pensé que debería decírtelo" dijo Inukashi "un viejo favor entre antiguos conocidos de negocios. Si quieres algo más…"

"¿Paga por ello?" dijo Nezumi.

"Suena bien" replicó Inukashi "Mi precio probablemente es más barato que el del viejo"

"Estoy bien" dijo Nezumi y entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Se detuvo a mitad de una zancada y su mirada atormentada se dirigió hacia el interior. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado, todos los libros en sus apropiados lugares. Se fue hacia su cama y encontró las mantas bien colocadas en su lugar y se dejó caer sobre ellas, abriendo con un poco de sorpresa los ojos al levantarse el olor de Shion de entre estas. Cerró los ojos. Quería ver a Shion, pero no quería enfrentarse al rechazo que estaba seguro que le seguiría.

Tres días más tarde, Shion comprobaba todo por toda la casa y le sonrió a su madre "Me voy ahora"

"¿Al Bloque Oeste?" preguntó Karan.

"Sí, es sábado" dijo Shion.

"¡Oh! ¡El pan!"

Karan se apresuró hacia las vitrinas del pan y sacó una gran variedad de panes, apilándolas en una bolsa grande y se la entregó a Shion "Para los niños" dijo innecesariamente.

"Gracias"

Shion le dio un beso en la frente a su madre y salió. Haruo y Lili todavía estaban durmiendo pues así era normalmente cuando se iba al Bloque Oeste.

Se dirigió hacia los barrios bajos de la ciudad, deteniéndose y consultando con algunos de los arquitectos de la ciudad el progreso de algunas renovaciones de los edificios que albergaban a la gran mayoría de los habitantes del Bloque Oeste. Se detuvo en el hotel de Inukashi y le entregó la tarifa por el perro guardián cerca de la antigua habitación de Nezumi y habló con ella un poco antes de salir. Rikiga se reunió con él mientras se acercaba hacia el edificio que servía de aula improvisada para las clases que daba los sábados "Más aquí que la última semana, el tiempo no ha sido amable" dijo el viejo.

Shion asintió "Estoy trabajando tan rápido como es posible para obtener la matriz eléctrica para atraerla hacia aquí, pero estamos teniendo problemas en mantenerla constante donde está y la búsqueda de los materiales y la mano de obra para lograrlo está resultando difícil"

"Buena suerte" resopló Rikiga.

Shion volvió su mirada rojiza hacia el ex periodista y Rikiga pareció encogerse un poco bajo su mirada "No es mucho lo que puedo hacer para mover las cosas y estoy haciéndolo todo e intentando encontrar nuevas formas de empujarles" dijo Shion tranquilamente "Soy solamente una personas y solo hay unas cuentas horas en el día, pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo"

Pasó junto al hombre y entró en la sala de la escuela y silenciosamente se regocijó que al menos este generador no tuviese ningún problema, incluso si no podía conseguir uno instalado en todas partes "¡Shion-sensei!"

La habitación estaba llena de niños y Shion sabía que la mayoría de ellos no venían por las clases que daba, sino que venían en busca del pan que distribuía después de las clases. Había aprendido rápidamente a distribuir la comida al final de la clase después del primer par de veces que lo había intentado, pues la mitad de los niños desaparecieron después de haber engullido el pan. Al menos de este modo era capaz de enseñarles un poco lo cual les ayudaría mientras crecían para convertirse en la siguiente generación que viviría en No.6.

Empezó con las clases con los habituales ejercicios de lectura y escritura, ayudando amablemente a los niños a esforzarse con ellos y luego pasó a algunos de los conceptos más fáciles de matemáticas y ciencias. Había considerado empezar con las clases avanzadas pero no estaba seguro de que los niños estuviesen listos para eso todavía y necesitaría mucha más gente de la que habitualmente tenía para ayudarle a estructurar algo tan complejo. Después de que llegasen el agua, el alcantarillado y las redes de energía, su siguiente objetivo era la educación.

A mitad de la lección, dirigió su mirada bruscamente hacia una figura más alta que entraba en la habitación y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente a pesar de que no podía distinguir los rasgos del recién llegado. Apretó sus manos alrededor del borde del libro, puramente determinado a acabar lo que empezó, la única cosa que le impedía salir disparado por la clase y lanzarse contra la figura. Probablemente también le ahorraría un poco de vergüenza, uno de los miembros del consejo del Bloque Oeste todavía no le dejaba olvidar el día en que Shion había pensado que era Nezumi.

Nezumi dejó que la voz de Shion le inundase, los ojos grises no se alejaban de la forma del pelo blanco frente a él. Había descubierto lo de las clases anteriormente esa mañana cuando interceptó a Kara y su hermano de camino a la improvisada casa como escuela. Tan pronto como Shion se fijó en él, se quedó paralizado un momento y sintió un pinchazo de decepción atravesarle cuando el joven volvió la atención hacia el libro en su mano. Nezumi sintió el amargo sabor de la derrota invadirle y entre las siguientes dos asignaturas, se fue de la escuela – Shion no parecía quererle cerca.

La figura encapuchada se desvaneció cuando Shion desvió su atención por un momento para cambiar los libros y cerró los ojos. Seguramente el aspecto inquietantemente similar era solo su hiperactiva imaginación. Shion suspiró y respiró profundamente para recuperar la compostura antes de empezar la última clase del día y distribuir la comida que había mantenido oculta desde el comienzo de la clase.

"Idiota"

Nezumi frunció el ceño cuando las palabras se hicieron eco con un gruñido y se giró a ver a Inukashi sonriéndole desde la entrada de uno de los muchos callejones sucios que aún permanecían en el Bloque Oeste "¿Qué estás mirando?" preguntó bruscamente.

"A un idiota" dijo Inukashi sucintamente "Si realmente quieres echarle un buen vistazo, hay una reunión del Consejo del Bloque Oeste después de que distribuya la comida en la escuela"

"Vete a la mierda" resopló Nezumi y se alejó, con la risa burlona de Inukashi siguiéndole.

Shion se frotó el pelo con las manos, sus cansados ojos rojos miraban las sombras retirándose del Bloque Oeste cuando captó un vehículo que regresaba con los defensores de No.6 que salían los sábados a distribuir suministros médicos y las raciones semanales. Todavía estaba buscando un sistema mejor para conseguir comida y atención sanitaria para todos, pero al menos esto era algo de progreso.

La figura encapuchada, desde lo de la escuela, le obsesionaba tanto que decidió no pasarse por la antigua casa de Nezumi de camino hacia su propia casa como normalmente hacía para limpiar y tomarse una siesta. Si esa figura había sido Nezumi, obviamente no quería interactuar con Shion y el chico de pelo blanco era reacio a forzarle con su presencia. Tendría que mantener sus oídos bien abiertos y averiguar si Eve reaparecía en el teatro y si lo hacía, tendría que ir a ver la producción porque quizás sería la única manera que tuviese de ver a Nezumi.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres parar por el sitio de siempre?" preguntó el conductor, clavando su mirada en el espejo retrovisor.

"Prometí hacer guiso para la cena" dijo Shion "y la reunión del consejo duró más de lo que pensaba"

Nunca explicó porque paraba por la pequeña zona residencial bajo tierra a nadie cercano a él mientras que los recuerdos campaban por los alrededores de la habitación repleta de libros que eran preciados para él y no quería compartirlos con nadie más a excepción de Nezumi. El paisaje cambiaba gradualmente desde el páramo desolado del exterior, donde las paredes habían resistido en pie, hasta las paredes más domadas del interior.

"Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, Safu, para hacer de No.6 algo de lo que podamos estar orgullosos" murmuró Shion suavemente en recuerdo de su mejor amiga mientras esta pasaba por su mente.

Nezumi se deslizó más allá de los restos de la muralla y se mezcló con la multitud que se movía a través de lo que había sido la Ciudad Perdida. Pasó por la panadería de Karan y sus ojos grises se abrieron ampliamente al ver la conocida figura de la madre de Shion cerrando la puerta y sonriéndole a la chica que la acompañaba "¡No puedo esperar a que el tío Shion pruebe algo del pan que me ayudaste a hornear, Señora K!" dijo la chica con emoción "¡Apuesto lo que sea a que estará realmente delicioso con el guiso!"

"Estoy segura de que lo estará" sonrió Karan "Hiciste un excelente trabajo. Shion dijo que recogería a Haruo de la casa guardería"

El estómago de Nezumi rugió un poco al recordar el guiso de Shion e irracionalmente tuvo envidia de la madre de Shion y de la chica por ser capaces de tenerlo cuando él no podía. Siguió a ambas en silencio, mezclándose con la multitud de personas con ropa de invierno que hablaban sobre las próximas fiestas de la Noche del Solsticio Invierno. A través de su investigación, Nezumi se había enterado de que Shion había desenterrado algunas oscuras tradiciones de antes de las guerras y fue promulgándolas por la ciudad mientras, de algún modo, construía la camaradería entre aquellos de No.6 y el Bloque Oeste. La Noche del Solsticio de Invierno era, aparentemente, un día de fiesta en el que habría una gran cena que serviría para que todo el mundo que se reuniese en la plaza central de No.6.

Shion había visto que los restos de la institución correccional se estaban borrando y el incontable número de cuerpos que había debajo, cremados. El resto de la institución correccional había sido demolida y con la ayuda de algunas de las ciudades que estaban dispuestos a ayudar, bastantes instalaciones hidropónicas habían sido construidas con el fin de construir tiendas de alimentación en la devastada ciudad y al otro lado de dichas instalaciones, se había creado un parque llamado "Parque del Arcoiris" para honrar la memoria de los que habían perdido y dar paso a un brillante futuro – al menos en teoría. El idealismo de Shion aún hacía que la boca de Nezumi se arquease con cínica diversión, pero, hasta el momento, al menos parte de lo que el joven de cabello blanco tenía intención de realizar, había pasado.

Se detuvo cuando Karan y Lili llegaron a una de las zonas residenciales más agradables, cercanas al centro de la ciudad. Sus ojos se movieron hasta el edificio y vio una ventana que estaba un poco abierta a pesar del frío y, silenciosamente, echó un vistazo al otro lado del edificio para buscar un camino hacia arriba.

Shion probó el guiso una vez más y colocó los tazones en la encimera. Hubo un tirón en su camisa, miró hacia abajo y Haruo alzó las manos hacia arriba en silencio y el joven de pelo blanco sonrió "Sí, Haru, casi es hora de comer. ¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó, levantando al niño en sus brazos y se dirigió al asiento especial que había junto a la mesa.

El niño puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shion y se aferró con fuerza por un momento, escondiendo su pequeño rostro contra la garganta llena de cicatrices "¿Algo está mal, Haruo?" preguntó Shion con preocupación.

"Te amo" murmuró el niño.

"Yo también te amo, Haruo" dijo e instaló al niño en el asiento justo cuando el bloqueo electrónico de la puerta se abría, anunciando el regreso de su madre y Lili de la parte antigua de la ciudad.

"Huele divino, Shion" dijo Karan mientras ella y Lili se quitan la chaqueta y las botas llenas de nieve.

"¿Cuándo empezó a nevar?" preguntó Shion.

"Hace alrededor de diez minutos" dijo Karan, colgando primero su chaqueta y después la de Lili en las perchas y caminó hacia la parte central del apartamento "Parece que va a apretar más. ¿Esos recolectores de agua están en pie y funcionando?"

Shion asintió "Eso va a ser bueno para el suministro de agua" dijo "Todavía estamos trabajando en mejorarlo en algunos sitios, pero suficientes están activos y funcionando, por lo que, si podemos conseguir algunos extra, tendremos capacidad de almacenamiento"

Hizo un gesto hacia los asientos de la mesa "Toma asiento. Lo serviré yo"

Karan tomó asiento pero Lili se trasladó junto a Shion y, tímidamente, ofreció la bolsa de papel que contenía la hogaza de pan que Karan había supervisado mientras la hacía "Lo hice para la cena" dijo Lili de seguido, sus palabras casi juntándose.

"No puedo esperar para probarlo" Shion sonrió suavemente "Oh, tenemos las cerezas que pedí, Mamá"

"Entonces tendré que hacer algo de pastel de cerezas para la Noche del Solsticio de Invierno" dijo Karan "Ha pasado tiempo ya, ¿verdad?"

Shion asintió lentamente "¿Podrías cortar el pan, Lili?" preguntó, volviendo su atención hacia la niña.

Lili asintió y fue a coger el taburete del armario donde estaban guardados y lo arrastró por el suelo hacia la encimera donde Shion le tendió el cuchillo y la tabla de cortar, manteniendo instintivamente una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella mientras echaba el guiso en los tazones.

"Todos tienen ya su tazón, Tío Shion" señaló Lili.

La mano de Shion se detuvo en el proceso de llenar de guiso el último cuenco y miró hacia la mesa y vio que todos habían sido servidos ya, incluyéndose él mismo. Se forzó a reír y dejó la cuchara de nuevo en el guiso "Me preguntó por qué hice eso" reflexionó y trasladó el guiso hacia uno de los fogones sin usar y fue hacia la mesa.

Se sentaron a cenar y Shion prodigó elogios a Lili por lo delicioso que estaba el pan. Después de la cena, su madre sacó lo que quedaba del pastel de una de las otras noches y todos se instalaron en la sala de estar junto al árbol iluminado y comiendo y hablaron sobre el próximo festival "¿Realmente alguien va a dar regalos?" preguntó Lili, sus ojos yendo a su 'tío' de pelo blanco.

Shion asintió "No será nada extravagante; en su mayoría bufandas, guantes y sombreros para aquellos que los necesiten y cosas pequeñas para todos los niños, pero habrá algo. Habrá comida para todo el mundo. Ellos ya han empezado a cocinar cosas que llevarán al día del festival"

Charlaron tranquilamente mientras Haruo dormitaba en el regazo de Shion y, eventualmente, Shion sonrió "Lo llevaré a la cama y entonces iré directamente a la mía, hay una reunión mañana temprano con el comité del festival para limar algunos inconvenientes de última hora" dijo.

Besó la frente de Lili y de su madre antes de dirigirse arriba.

"Buenas noches"

Cambio a Haruo a su pijama y metió al niño en la cama, volteándose en la luz de la noche después de comprobar la ventana.

Sus dedos estaban ya en los botones de la camisa cuando la puerta se deslizó hacia el lado y fue alcanzado por una ráfaga de aire frío desde su ventana abierta.

"¿No es estúpido que un oficial de alto rango deje la ventana abierta de esa manera?"

El aliento de Shion se quedó atrancado en su garganta y los ojos rojos se dirigieron hacia una sombra en la esquina.

"Esto hace que sea muy fácil para un asesino el entrar y acabar con cualquier pensamiento de sacar a No.6 de su agujero"

Nezumi salió a la luz y los ojos rojos se encontraron con los grises atormentados "¿Eso es lo que viniste a buscar?" preguntó Shion con calma.

Nezumi cubrió los pocos pasos más entre ellos y puso un dedo contra su garganta y entonces trazó la línea de la cicatriz lentamente "No, no esta noche" dijo Nezumi tranquilamente "Quiero ver dónde va tu idealismo"

"¿Cuándo regresaste?" Shion estaba teniendo dificultades para tratar de mantener una conversación en un tono normal cuando todo lo que quería hacer era aferrarse al hombre más alto.

"A pasado tiempo" dijo Nezumi "No iba a venir a verte"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Shion.

"Porque estás del lado de No.6" dijo Nezumi, inclinándose más cerca "y odio No.6"

"¿Todavía?" preguntó Shion.

Nezumi se detuvo un momento ante la pregunta "No lo sé" dijo finalmente y atrapó los labios de Shion en un suave beso.

Hubo algo de vacilación en el beso que hizo que la mano de Shion se alzase y se enterrase en el pelo largo y oscuro del que había extrañado en los últimos tres años.

Los brazos de Nezumi envolvieron la cintura de Shion, atrayéndolo más cerca mientras el beso se profundizaba y la otra mano de Shion se apoyaba ligeramente en el pecho de Nezumi y sus ojos cerrados. Vanamente, se preguntó si ya estaba dormido y lo soñaba todo.

"No soy un sueño, Shion" dijo Nezumi tranquilamente y se alejó "No sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí"

"¿Esto es un hola o un adiós, entonces?" preguntó Shion.

"¿Me quieres siquiera por aquí?" contrarrestó Nezumi "Vas a tener mucho que hacer en la ciudad y, al parecer, eres el oficial de mayor rango. Todavía tiene que haber registros de mí"

Shion negó con la cabeza "Todos han sido rescindidos o deberían haberlo sido" dijo, no estaba listo para soltar su agarre de Nezumi.

El viento helado soplaba por la habitación, arrastrando una ráfaga de copos de nieve y Shion se estremeció, su mano apretando la chaqueta de Nezumi mientras este se movía para alejarse "Quédate aquí" susurró Shion.

Nezumi pasó una mano enguantada por la cicatriz justo debajo del ojo de Shion "Solo voy a cerrar la ventana, no quiero que cojas un resfriado"

Así nada más, Nezumi no pudo resistir la idea de, al menos, pasar una noche cerca del hombre de pelo blanco. Le había extrañado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Shion vio como Nezumi se acercaba a la ventana y la cerraba, enganchando el cierre. El pestillo hizo un sonido de protesta que provocó que ambos hiciesen una mueca "¿Nunca ha sido cerrada?" le preguntó Nezumi a Shion.

"No" respondió Shion.

Nezumi corrió las cortinas y una de las luces le iluminó mientras se acercaba a Shion "¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"Estaba esperando"

"¿Esperando qué?"

"A ti"

No había vergüenza que Nezumi pudiese detectar en las dos simples palabras y contuvo las ganas de preguntar por qué, en cambio, se movió en dirección a Shion "¿Puedo tener un poco de guiso?" preguntó "Ha estado tentándome toda la noche"

Por un momento, Shion se sorprendió y luego se rio en voz baja "Volveré enseguida – a no ser que quieres bajar"

Nezumi negó con la cabeza "Me quedaré aquí"

Shion asintió, sin querer preguntar por qué y se dirigió hacia abajo, poniendo la cena en una bandeja, su madre y Lili ya se habían ido a dormir, lo cual le permitió esquivar cualquier tipo de preguntas. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia arriba y la puerta se abrió mientras sus pasos se detenían fuera y Nezumi cogió la bandeja. Mientras había estado juntando las cosas, Nezumi se había quitado la ropa de abrigo y los zapatos.

Shion dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y Nezumi se instaló en la silla mientras Shion le servía. Shion arrastró la otra silla por la habitación hasta el escritorio y se sentó en ella después de servir té para ambos. Era casi surrealista tener a Nezumi delante de él y más que nada a Shion le preocupaba que si parpadeaba, el huérfano de cabello oscuro de la gente del bosque se habría ido de nuevo.

Nezumi tomó un bocado del guiso y masticó, pensativo "Has cambiado la receta" dijo.

"No realmente" dijo Shion "Solo fui capaz de añadir un poco de sal a la misma. ¿Está bien?"

Nezumi tomó otro bocado "No, está horrible" le dijo sin expresión.

Shion se sonrojó "Si quieres puedo…"

"Estoy bromeando, Shion" dijo Nezumi con una media sonrisa asomándose a sus labios.

Nezumi terminó el guiso y el té, y Shion empezó a recoger los platos para bajar las escaleras y Nezumi cogió su mano y tiró de él, colocándole entre sus piernas "Déjalo para mañana" dijo Nezumi suavemente.

Shion se sonrojó y su corazón empezó a latir mientras Nezumi se alzaba y atrapaba sus labios en otro beso.

La cama estaba vacía a las 5 de la mañana cuando el despertador sonó y Shion agarró uno de las almohadas y se la puso cerca del pecho, hundiendo el rostro en ella durante un momento y maldiciendo a su hiperactiva imaginación, su cuerpo aún palpitaba por los sueños de la noche anterior. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron y respiró profundamente de nuevo "Nezumi…" suspiró.

Se alzó hasta quedar sentado y notó que al otro lado de la cama todavía estaba la huella de otro cuerpo. Extendió la mano y la tocó, encontrándola fría pero sin duda lo hubo. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, sorprendido por los enredos. Se levantó y colocó una bata sobre su cuerpo desnudo y se trasladó hacia la mesa donde vio una nota apoyada contra la tetera de la noche anterior.

"Deja de dejar la ventana abierta. Vas a coger un resfriado. Nezumi"

Shion se rio suavemente y entonces se puso serie, preguntándose se volvería a ver a Nezumi otra vez.

Su mano se cerró entorno a la nota y entonces la metió en la bolsa que llevaba consigo a todas partes y fue a prepararse para empezar el día.

No podía sentarse y soñaba despierto sobre Nezumi – aun había cosas que necesitaba hacer.

Los siguientes tres días pasaron sin una palabra de Nezumi y Shion se obligó a sí mismo a pensar en las cosas del día, las noches pasadas sin descansar mientras más sueños se agolpaban en su mente con los añadidos detalles de la noche con Nezumi, haciéndolos particularmente difíciles.

En la Noche del Solsticio de Invierno, él, los niños y su madre fueron hacia el centro de la ciudad. Kara y los niños se acomodaron en su lugar mientras que Shion se dirigía hacia el atril colocado en el escenario para dar el discurso que era necesario por su parte para despedir las festividades.

Era tarde esa noche cuando caminaban de vuelta a la residencia, Shion aliviado de que las cosas fuesen tan buen como tenían que ir con sólo unas pocas de escaramuzas de menor importancia en algunas de las mesas y estaba charlando tranquilamente con Karan mientras se acercaban hacia su edificio.

De repente, Shion se detuvo cuando una alta figura se apartó de la pared de al lado de la entrada residencial y se acercó.

"¿Nezumi?" preguntó Karan, le reconoció por la pequeña descripción que pudo arrancarle a su hijo en los días posteriores a la destrucción del muro.

"Debe ser la madre de Shion, me ha hablado mucho de usted" dijo Nezumi, acercándose y cogiendo su mano para darle un caballeroso beso en la parte posterior.

"Es un placer conocerte por fin en persona" dijo Karan, incertidumbre tiñendo su voz mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia la expresión sorprendida de su hijo.

"Todavía estás cuidando de los huérfanos, por lo que veo, Shion" murmuró Nezumi.

Lili se aferraba a la mano de Karan y los brazos de Haruo se estrecharon alrededor del cuello del hombre de pelo blanco "Esa es Lili y este es Haruo" dijo Shion con tranquilidad.

"¿Quieres subir a tomar un poco de pastel y té?" preguntó Karan "El Festival del Solsticio de Invierno se ha acabado ya…"

Nezumi pareció dudar durante un momento y Shion se adelantó instintivamente, la mano que no sostenía a Haruo agarró la manga de Nezumi mientras le miraba con una expresión de súplica "¿Por favor?"

Nezumi pareció pensar en ello durante un largo rato y Shion se preocupó de que fuese a decir que no "¿Por qué no?" dijo.

Subieron escaleras arriba y se colocaron alrededor del árbol invernal, Nezumi mirando los alrededores de la habitación con curiosidad mientras las cosas eran puestas para el pastel y el té. Sus ojos seguían desviándose hacia Shion y la sonrisa que nunca desaparecía de su rostro "¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" le preguntó Nezumi mientras le cogía en la cocina poniendo el azúcar en un pequeño recipiente para servir el té.

Tenía un brazo a cada lado de Shion por el momento, mientras los niños y su madre estaban en la otra habitación, viendo los regalos que estaban bajo el árbol "Me alegro de que estés aquí" dijo Shion, estirando la cabeza para mirarle.

Nezumi se congeló durante un momento, atrapado en la mirada de Shion mientras una calidez desconocida se extendía a través de él. Lanzó una mirada hacia la salar de estar y viendo que nadie venía, atrapó los labios de Shion en un beso "Deja de mirarme así, harás que me quiera quedar" dijo Nezumi mientras se retiraba.

"¿Sería tan malo?" contrarrestó Shion mientras Nezumi le dejaba ir abruptamente y se movía por la cocina mientras Lili entraba a ver que le estaba llevando tanto tiempo.

Llevaron el juego de té hacia el salón, se acomodaron y los regalos fueron distribuidos mientras Nezumi lo veía con los ojos entornados. Toda la atmósfera era ajena a él, nunca había sentido nada igual.

Más tarde esa noche, Nezumi arrastró a Shion a su habitación después de que este se hubiese asegurado de que los niños estaban a salvo en sus camas y darle las buenas noches a su madre.

En silencio, sus ojos se encontraron y Nezumi atrajo a Shion a sus brazos rápidamente, enterrando su rostro durante un momento en su sedoso pelo blanco "Feliz noche del Solsticio de Invierno" dijo Shion suavemente, alzando su cabeza para un beso.

Nezumi dudó durante un momento, atrapando al poco los labios de Shion antes de dirigirle con urgencia hacia la cama.

Más tarde en esa noche, Shion se acurrucó contra el pecho de Nezumi y las manos de este se pasearon libremente por su pelo "Vas a tener que conseguir más espacio para mis libros, Shion"


End file.
